


We can do what you like

by godots



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Asexuality, Betty and Jughead are so there for each other, Bisexuality, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godots/pseuds/godots
Summary: When they were younger they had a whole system of signs and signals to send messages back and forth...At fifteen Betty isn’t looking for coded messages in Archie’s window, she’s still looking though.Or: Betty navigates her way through being a teenage girl with all the grace she can manage.





	1. Boy, lets not talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> Betty and Jughead are so sweet together it's killing me. They are so smart and emotionally supportive it's such a great team you guys! 
> 
> I really like the headcanon of asexual Jughead although I've left it quiet ambiguous here because my experience of being that age was that you do not have your shit figured out yet.

Archie can see into her bedroom. When they were younger they had a whole system of signs and signals to send messages back and forth. A language all their own that they imagined could hold whole conversations between windowpanes. 

They spent about a week when they were seven trying to learn Morse Code, using flashlights at night to blink words, one letter at a time, into the next house. They spent countless hours coming up with signals they could use in hundreds of imagined situations. If there were two soda cans stacked on top of each other it meant Archie was grounded. If Betty dangled her ribbon out the window it meant she wanted Archie to come and call on her after dinner. Her mom was always buying her a new pink ribbon. 

At fifteen Betty isn’t looking for coded messages in Archie’s window, she’s still looking though. 

Sometimes she comes home from cheer practice and starts stripping out of her uniform before she even realizes the curtain is still open. She doesn’t know if Archie has ever seen her changing, if he would care if he did catch her. 

Sometimes she changes her shirt in full view of the window, pulling a new shirt over her bra quickly and not looking to see if there’s anyone looking in. She’s not sure why she does it, what she would do if someone really did catch her in a private moment. 

Because Betty’s room is on the corner of the house, the other side of her room looks over their front yard and onto the street. In summer at night she sits there on the window seat, with her journal or a book and leaves the window open, listening to the sounds of Riverdale. 

It’s the front window that Jughead climbs in one afternoon, nearly giving her a heart attack in the process. And Betty should tell him to use the front door like a normal person, but she understands his desire to avoid her parents if at all possible. So a few days later when he does it again, she lets him in and doesn’t say anything. After that it just becomes an unspoken agreement. 

Sneaking in and out of bedroom windows is such a teenage trope, maybe that’s why Betty likes it. It makes her feel like her life is an 80s movie. There’s something kind of exciting about sneaking a boy into your room. It makes her feel giddy, like she’s getting away with something even though she’s just hanging out with Jughead. She should probably play it cooler, but this is the most attention a boy has ever paid her. 

The bed is the one blind spot in Betty’s room, so even though her curtains are open no one can see her curled into Jughead, head on his chest. They aren’t doing anything, just cuddling. They started off sitting next to one another, but they’ve somehow migrated into each others space and now they’re lying back against the pillows. 

Jughead seems exhausted but he still came over to spend time with Betty. He wraps his arm around her and closes his eyes and she settles in for a nap. Jughead had taken his sweater off earlier and is down to his t-shirt. His chest is warm and inviting and Betty is surrounded by his smell where her cheek is pressed into the fabric.

They don’t speak or anything and Betty isn’t sure if Jughead is actually sleeping or not but if he is she doesn’t want to wake him. She lies there quietly and thinks about how broad his shoulders are, how big his hands are on her, how small and safe she feels right now. She imagines falling asleep like this and waking up with Jughead in her bed. Her stomach flutters at the thought of it.

Jughead tightens his arm around her and presses her into him. She wraps her arm around his waist in return and hugs him back, turning her face to press a kiss into his chest. His hand sweeps up and down her arm and when he speaks his voice is rough and low. 

“Hey, c’mere” He says and cups her face when she turns to him. 

The kiss is gentle and slow, one kiss sliding easily into another and another. He holds her cheek in one hand and strokes over her cheekbone with his thumb, looking into her eyes like he’s trying to read something there. Without breaking eye-contact he reaches up and starts to tug her hair out of it’s ponytail. 

He lets her hair down and then combs it out with his fingers, letting it fall forward to frame her face. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says and she believes it. 

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him again and his hands come up to hold her waist, under her sweater, over her shirt. His hands span her ribcage almost completely. Betty feels like her lungs are on fire. Every time she takes in a breath her chest heaves under the fabric of her sweater, her breasts sensitive and aching in her bra.  

Boldly she takes one of his hands and moves it up to her chest, a fierce blush in her cheeks. Jughead makes a sound in the back of his throat and cups her over her sweater, squeezing very softly. Betty feels heat pooling between her legs, she’s never been this turned on with another person. She’s physically throbbing with arousal and even the pressure of her jeans feels good.  

She doesn’t know when they moved but she’s kneeling over one of Jughead’s thighs a little awkwardly. He’s stroking her hip, the other hand still playing with her breast gently. His fingers rub over the front of her chest, sending shocks of pleasure through her where the fabric rubs against her nipple. 

“What do you want me to do?” She asks feeling unsure but wanting him to feel as good as he’s making her feel. She wants him to teach her how to make him feel good. 

But Jughead just shakes his head and brings her in for another kiss, mouth working sweetly against hers. The hand on her side wraps around her waist and pulls her closer until she’s lying in between his legs. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He’s got an arm around her back and he continues fondling her chest, his palm smoothing down between her breasts before cupping her again, tracing the line of her bra through her clothes.

“It feels nice” She says still blushing, not sure how he can look her in the eye while he’s touching her like this. She feels kind of embarrassed even though she’s turned on. She lies back on his chest and lets him touch her. She doesn’t know if this is turning him on, isn’t sure she would be able to tell if it was. 

“Do you want to take your shirt off?” He whispers into her hair and she has to close her eyes a little at the rush of feeling that goes through her body. 

She isn’t sure she can speak so she just nods and sits up to let Jughead help her pull her sweater off. He holds her and watches as she undoes each small button on her blouse until she can slip it off her shoulders and then she’s just in her bra. 

He pulls her back down into another hug and runs his hands up and down her back as though he’s keeping her warm. She winds her arms around him and slides her hands under his t-shirt so she can stroke his back. She feels it when he shivers and sighs a little against the top of her head. 

They lie like that for so long it starts to get dark outside and Betty knows her parents will be coming home soon. 

“I wish you could stay” She tells him and he gives her a soft smile and presses a lingering kiss against her cheek. Gives her one last hug before sitting up and helping her back into her blouse. While he gets ready to leave she smooths her hair down in the mirror. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” He tells her and she goes in for one last last hug, clinging on for longer than a casual goodbye hug calls for. “See you tomorrow.” She says into in neck and finally lets him go. 

He gives her a little salute and then he’s gone, climbing back down the ladder and into the dark. 


	2. last night you were in my room

Betty goes about getting ready for bed and lets her mind drift. Her thoughts keep circling back to Jughead. Nothing specific, just the idea of him, how it feels to be around him. 

Once she’s in bed with the curtains closed and the lights off she lets herself think about it. She lingers on how it felt to lie in his arms, how he smelled up close of sweat and soap and coffee. How it felt to have his hands on her body. Her breasts tingle with the memory and she slips her hand into her pajama top to roll a nipple between her fingers. 

Her body still feels wound up and tight with need. She dips her hand into her underwear and finds the material soaked through. She presses her fingers against herself and rubs up against them slowly. She closes her eyes and imagines Jughead holding her the way he did earlier, imagines it’s his hand between her legs. 

It feels a little weird to touch herself to thoughts of Jughead when he was lying right here an hour ago. He’ll probably sit here next time he comes over to talk about the Blue and Gold with her. 

It doesn’t stop her though. She wonders if he’ll go home and masturbate tonight. If he thinks about her when he’s lying in bed with his hand around his cock. It feels embarrassing to think about him like that, but she’s curious. 

Eventually she can’t keep touching herself and thinking about Jughead, it’s too distracting and she doesn’t want to have to see him at school tomorrow knowing that she fantasized about him. 

She opens her eyes and stops thinking about anything in particular, concentrates on the pressure of her hand and the heat building deep in her. But the feeling she’s chasing stays just out of reach and the harder she works for it the more it slips away from her. 

She moves her hand more urgently and lets her mind jump from fantasy to fantasy. She thinks about Veronica in her cheer outfit...smooth thighs disappearing up under her short skirt...Veronica bending into a stretch as she warms up and the skirt barely covering her- 

Everything gets slicker and she struggles to keep her breathing quiet, opening her mouth and panting into the pillow. 

She turns over to lie on her front and rocks down against her hand frantically until her vision starts to black out at the edges and she feels her insides clench down around the pulsing heat of her orgasm. 

She lets the afterglow wash over her and lies still until her heartbeat has slowed back down to normal. 

Before she settles into sleep she grabs her phone from the nightstand and shoots off a quick text.

 **Betty** : good night x 

**Jughead** : goodnight, sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> yes, those were ed sheeran lyrics. sorry not sorry


End file.
